Jurrasic Park III
by Heero Yuy4
Summary: It was a nice, quiet vacation, but Duo picked the wrong island to vacation on...
1. JP3 - Proluge

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing:  
Jurrasic Park III  
Proluge  
  
  
  
A plane flys over Isla Sorna, "So this is the island?" Heero asked Duo. "Yep, this is our  
our vacation spot". "Looks Un-Safe" Quatre Said. "Well isn't that to bad?" Duo replied  
angrily. "There's a landing strip up ahead, you wan't me to put her down?" the pilot said  
"Yeah, go ahead" Duo said. They all got out of the plane except Trowa. "Ok, set up a paremeter"  
Duo said. "Alright, let me see what's around here" the pilot said. So the pilot walked into  
the plants. Quatre went inside the plane to check on Trowa. "Hey, Trowa, why haven't you gotten   
off the plane yet?" Quatre asked. "It's not safe on Isla Sorna" Trowa Replied. Just then a loud   
scream was heard. Everyone ran back into the plane. They saw the pilot come out of the tree's.   
But just as they were about to open the door for the pilot, a large beast emerged from the forest.  
The beast ate the pilot whole. The Gundam Pilots closed the door. "Does anyone know how to fly a  
private plane?" Duo asked nervously. "I do" Heero replied. "Ok, then get us out of here!!!" Duo  
yelled. Heero stepped into the cockpit and started up the engine. The plane started moving and the  
beast turned out to be a T-Rex, who has so nicely just bitten of the tail fin, before the T-Rex   
could bite anymore, The plane took off, and started to head over the trees, when a large dinosaurs  
head popped out of the trees. the head hit the plane and the plane lost control. It was going to  
crash right in the middle of the island. "Some Vacation" Duo thought to himself, as the plane went  
down, down, down..... BOOM.  
  
End Of Proluge 


	2. JP3 - Chapter 1

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing:  
Jurrasic Park III  
Chapter 1  
  
Duo gets out of the plane and looks at it. "Damnit, our plane is completely totaled".  
"Heero, do you know how to fix this?" Heero replies "Yes" "Will you?" "No". "Aww man,  
then were stuck" Quatre groaned. "INJUSTICE!!! MAXWELL, KISAMA!!!!!!" someone screamed  
from inside the plane. "Oh man, it's Wufei, just great, he's gonna be so pissed." Wufei  
gets out of the plane. "Hi there Wu-Man!" Duo exclaims nervously. "Maxwell! first you   
convince me to come on this stupid onna vacation of yours, then you get me stranded on  
an island full of evil dinosaurs without my Nataku!!!" "Omae O Korosu, Maxwell!!!". "Hey"  
Heero said. Trowa steps out of the plane, covered with guns, grenades, bombs... "Trowa?!?!"  
"yes?" Trowa replied calmly. "Where did you get all those weapons?" "These are all that I  
packed in my bags." Trowa said calmly. "Where's Quatre?" Duo asked. "He's inside, he says   
he doesn't want to be gobbled up." "Yeah, that sounds like him, and our plane is cracked  
in half, we need to find...." Duo Said. "A good vacation spot! ^.^" he said happily. everyone  
falls down anime style. "MAXWELL, IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT ON AN ISLAND FULL OF DINOSAURS  
JUST WAITING TO EAT UP AN IDIOT LIKE YOU?" "and food" Duo replied.STOMP, STOMP, STOMP. "what's   
that sound?" "Everyone, back in the plane!" They all ran in the larger half of the plane just as  
a T-Rex emerged from the bushes. Wufei ran to the back of the plane screaming like a little girl.  
"Trowa, go shoot it" Duo said. "There's no way i'm getting out of this plane." Trowa said a bit  
nervously. "give me a rocket launcher" Heero said. Trowa handed him the rocket launcher. Heero  
jumped out of the plane and started shooting the Tyranasour. Heero hit it in the head and it  
ran back into the trees. "Ok, it's safe now, let's head for the coast." "I'm gonna call for help"  
Duo said as he called Hilde. "Hey Hilde, it's Duo, our vacation has really started to suck, so  
come in a helicopter and get us out of here!" Duo said on Hildes answering machine. "Ok, then  
were off" Quatre said. All the Gundam Pilots started walking tworads the coast.  
  
End of Chapter 1 


	3. JP3 - Chapter 2

Mobile Suit Gundam Wing:  
Jurrasic Park III  
Chapter 2  
  
All, the gundam pilots were walking through the forest, except for Duo, who took the liberty  
of bringing along a little, noisy, Go-Kart, which made him look remarkably like a midget.  
"stupid maxwell, stupid vacation, stupid onnas..."Wufei Mutered. "Did anyone bring a cell phone  
or anything?" Heero asked. "Duo stopped his little car, "I brought two long range children   
walke-talkes!" Duo replied happily. "Ok then, if we want to all get off this island alive, I  
suggest that we split up. "Split up, but thats... Scary!" Quatre said. "Shut Up, Quatre"  
"Heero, don't talk to Quatre that way, it's so easy to hurt a womans feelings." Trowa said.  
"Hey, Trowa!!! Are you making fun of me" "No, Quatre we were talking about splitting up"   
"oh, ok then". "Ok, it's been decided" Heero said. "Duo and Quatre go that way" Heero said,  
pointing to a trail of dead dinosaurs. "And me Trowa and Wufei, will go this way" He said,   
pointing to an untouched trail. "One Question, how come You paired me and Duo up, and sent us  
on the most dangerous trail?" "If we loose you two it won't really matter, and just incase being  
two fools in one group isn't enough, it looks like there's something dangerous at the end of your  
trail, take a walke-talke and a gun" Heero said. So, the boys all started on there different trails.  
"Quatre, i don't think we shoul leave at all, we should just guard the plane" "But Duo, Heero said   
that.." "So? Heero's not here" "Yeah, but..." "Quatre? you actually wanna go on that trail?"   
"No, not really" "ok then, we go inside the plane and watch TV" "Duo, the plane doesn't have TV"  
"Oh, then i suggest we find something that does" So, Quatre and Duo set out to find a source of TV.  
The other 3 boys were walking along not experiencing any difficulty. "stupid onnas, stupid maxwell,  
stupid vacation, stupid onnas..." Wufei mutered "He hasn't stopped saying that since we left" Trowa   
said. "hn" Heero replied. A Raptor came out of the trees and bit onto Wufeis leg, once again, Wufei  
screamed like a little school girl, then started saying "I'm gonna die, oh please, help me!!!"   
Then he screamed like a girl again. So finally, Heero Shot the Raptor in the head. Wufei got up  
and continued walking. 2 minutes later, he continued his chant. "Stupid onnas, stupid maxwell.."  
"uhhh, you should have shot him instead" "hn". The boys were so busy arguing, they didn't notice  
that they had walked right into a T-Rex nest. They took one look at all the T-Rex eggs, and 2   
sleeping T-Rexs, and then without saying anything, turened around and started walking in the other  
direction. "Stupid Maxwell, stupid onnas, stupid vacation, stupid velocoraptor..." "uhh, there he  
goes again" Trowa Said. They finally got back to camp and didn't see Duo or Quatre anywhere.  
"Where did Duo and Quatre go?" Trowa asked "Lets just say I sent them on a oneway trip." "oh"  
Five Minutes later they got a call on the walke-talkes, "Hey guys, Duo Here we found an old safe  
house, bring food" "safehouse? Maxwell knows nothing about..." Trowa put a bread stick in his   
mouth, "shut up". Heero, Trowa, and Wufei hauled food to the safe house. When they got there they  
saw Quatre trying to open the door. Wufei exploded "YOU DRAG ME ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE, AND NOW YOU  
TELL ME YOU CANT EVEN GET IN? MAXWELL!!! KISAMA!!!!" "calm down Wufei, i can open it" Trowa said.  
"look it even has a TV!" Duo said happily. So they closed the door. "The only channel we get is   
the weather channel, sorry guys" Duo said.  
  
  
Two Weeks later  
  
"ooo, look theres a cloud over California!" Duo and Quatre start laughing, Trowa giggles, Wufei  
laughs a little, Heero lets out a smile. Duo got up "ooo, what does this button do?" he pressed   
it, and the channel changed. "huh?" Quatre said confused. Duo pressed the button reapitidly and  
found that the TV had more channels than his. "MAXWELL! YOU SAID IT ONLY GOT THE WEATHER CHANNEL!"  
"well, that's because... I never tried changing the channel before.." "INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei yelled.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
  



End file.
